La terapia no ha terminado
by KatherinPrussNK
Summary: A un mes antes de que Harleen Francess Quinzel fuese enterrada en lo más profundo de su mente, dándole vida a la bulliciosa "Harley Quinn", seguramente lidió con obstáculos en su mente y trabajo, que al final tuvo que esquivar para poder elegir entre su cordura, o su paciente. El 24 de Febrero no fue la fecha donde Harleen perdió la cabeza. ¿Quieren averiguar cuándo fue?


**LA TERAPIA NO HA TERMINADO.**

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Un par de agrietadas y pálidas manos se mantenían sobre la mesa de lámina. Sus dedos tamborileaban en simetría la extensión, impertérrito. Provocando un eco en la habitación, seguido de un fuerte portazo creado por la enorme puerta mecánica que había sido cerrada detrás de la psiquiatra.

— Llegas tarde.

Harleen tragó saliva. Tenía demasiados bloqueos mentales en ese momento; la reciente muerte de su madre, por ejemplo.

— Lo siento, J. —sólo se disculpó. No planeaba darle excusas, sería poco profesional llegar con su paciente a contarle sus problemas íntimos.

— Oh, querida Harley. No estoy seguro si podré perdonarte —trazó una enorme sonrisa mientras recargaba el pómulo contra su puño derecho—. Tendrás que ser más convincente —rió.

La psiquiatra soltó una suave exhalación seguida de una sonrisa. Avanzó lentamente hasta la silla, sentándose justo enfrente del bufón esquizofrénico.

— Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó, ignorando el último comentario del Joker.

— ¡Bah! —chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada, molesto —Siempre me ignoras así —se cruzó de brazos—. Realmente eso no me ayuda en nada a rehabilitarme —al decir esto último, dirigió sus ocelos verdosos hacia Harleen. Dedicándole una macabra y vacía sonrisa.

— Tampoco hacer berrinche te ayudará —inclinó la mirada, buscando en el bolsillo de su gabán un bolígrafo.

El Joker soltó una roñosa carcajada.

— No le veo la gracia —repentinamente se incorporó, dejando de reír.

— ¿Tuviste ese extraño sueño otra vez? —ignoró lo último, decidida a empezar la terapia.

— Sí —asintió fingiendo desdicha—. Pero después mejoró, ¿quieres saber por qué?

— Claro.

El peliverde colocó su mano sobre la de Harleen.

Miró la mano del Joker y su sonriente rostro sucesivamente; la rubia mostró un poco de perplejidad.

— Tú —hizo una pausa—. Apareciste —la rubia hizo un mohín de incredulidad—. En mi sueño, apareciste, Harley —aclaró.

Los párpados de la alienista se explayaron. Sus pupilas temblaron, sin apartarlas de él. Sus carmesíes labios quedaron entreabiertos, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba paulatinamente.

De repente, ese momento se convertía neurálgico para ella. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía y la última frase del Joker se suspendía por el aire, envolviéndola completamente en un inverosímil sentimiento anímico; casi hasta sentir su penetrante mirada como una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo. Atrapada en la feroz mirada del bufón, sin atreverse a romper con el contacto visual; temiendo a lo que podría causar después aquello. Estaba rindiéndose ante su propio paciente, a veces parecía ser más fuerte que ella, pero siendo sinceros, no se trataba de eso. Harleen se volvió indefensa ante él, pero jamás ante la situación.

— ¿Harlyyyy? —canturreó.

Poco después de ser llamada rompió la fricción ocular de manera forzosa, carraspeando enseguida.

— Lo siento. ¿Y qué pasó después? —bajó la mirada, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

— Oh, pues muchas cosas —soltó una suave carcajada, y retomó su semblante serio tan rápido como lo había perdido hace unos momentos—. Dime, ¿quieres saber realmente qué sucedió después? —preguntó con la intención de querer advertirle, o simplemente inquietarla— Juguemos a "adivinar", ¿quieres? —propuso mientras fruncía el ceño, apretando ligeramente el dorso de su psicóloga.

— No quiero arruinar el chiste —le sonrió, apartando su mano enseguida.

Éste guardó silencio unos momentos, para después regresarle la sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes qué me agrada de ti, Harley? Que seas tan rígida, pero a la vez que tengas sentido del humor.

— Y yo tu talante nato —respondió burlona, levantándose de la silla.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó siguiéndola con la mirada, reflejando decepción en el tono de voz.

— No, aún no —informó estirándose un poco—. Me siento entumecida, es todo.

— ¿No estarás huyendo? —dejó caer los párpados delicadamente, sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Huir? —comenzó a caminar por la habitación sin rumbo fijo.

— Sí, huir —asintió tras su aprobación de una forma acelerada.

Harleen sonrió nerviosa; se daba cuenta del escabroso ambiente.

— ¿Y de qué podría estar huyendo?

Un despreciable mohín se formó en los labios irritados del bufón; la psiquiatra quedó estática al instante de percatar tan grotesca sonrisa. Aprovechando la turbada atención de su interlocutora, comenzó a persuadirla para responderse a sí misma, a través de mímica; colocó una de sus manos en su tórax, inclinando ligeramente el rostro pero sin despegar la mirada de ella, terminando por encogerse de hombros dedicándole un gesto de irónica vacilación.

Cayendo en su red, soltó algo parecido a una risa, siendo más que obvio que lo que intentaba transmitir no era alegría.

— ¿De ti? —preguntó, volviendo a emitir el mismo sonido— ¿Enserio? —se mostró dubitativa.

El bufón volvió a encogerse de hombros.

— La terapia es para ti. No intentes trastocar las cosas —firme, parecía haber recuperado su confianza gracias a la pequeña irritación que le hizo pasar—. El que intenta huir eres tú —avanzó sin piedad hacia él—. De ti mismo, de mí, de la ayuda que intento ofrecerte, y sobre todo… —arrojó violentamente contra la mesa un folder lleno de los pros y contras que había tenido los últimos meses—. De la cordura —finalizó.

Se mostró impresionado, extrañado ante todo, algo furioso por la manera en la que se dirigió a él con ese tono de voz, no alto pero sí brusco. Aun así, después de todo, esos sentimientos terminaron siendo su diversión.

Harleen avanzaba para la salida; él comenzó a reír toscamente.

— Entonceeeeees —canturreó entre risas—, ¿te rindes, Harl? —acarició los bordes de las hojas que se asomaban del folder azul marino. No dejaba de reír entre dientes.

No contestó; no le daría el gusto. Él sabía la respuesta, claro que no se rendiría y no se trataba sólo de su trabajo, sino de ese garrafal sentimiento que empezaba a surgir en ella. Poco a poco era arrastrada por la corriente del Joker. Paulatinamente avanzaba entre los oscuros pasillos de aquella cárcel, aproximándose cada vez más a su celda donde ella misma se encerraría para siempre, entregándose sin mucho esfuerzo a él. Tan sólo lo negaba, pero no intentaba impedirlo.

Sí, esta vez la psicóloga escapaba de su paciente mientras él reía cual depredador divirtiéndose con su comida, la cual, despaciosa avanzaba sola hacia las fauces del lobo.

Resolló con fuerza, sentándose en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

— Agotador, ¿cierto? —respondió ante la brusca exhalación de su amiga y compañera.

Se trataba de Joan Leland. Psicóloga principal del asilo Arkham. Se graduó en Harvard a los veinticuatro años y desde entonces siguió su trabajo en el asilo de Gotham hasta ser ascendida, resaltando desde el principio por su inteligencia, orden, estricto comportamiento y ser eterna amante a su trabajo. Ella recibió y orientó a Harleen desde el día que fue aceptada en Arkham, advirtiéndole sobre la fama que tenía el asilo. Joan simpatizó con Harleen desde que le permitió realizar una sesión con el Joker. Desde entonces entablaron una relación amistosa. (1)

— Ni te lo imaginas —contestó acariciándose las sienes—. Te diré que no quiero rendirme con él pero poco a poco termina conmigo.

— Te recomendaría empezar un trámite para "canjear" a tu payaso —soltó una pequeña risa mientras tomaba entre sus manos su café cargado—. Ahora mismo podría quitártelo de encima y asignarte a otro paciente, pero creo que surgirían muchos problemas con los demás doctores. Si pides un cambio de paciente tendrás muy pronto a medio psiquiatra sujetándote de los pies, rogándote que no hagas —olfateó la esencia, sonriendo a su vez—. Has sido la salvación de Arkham. Créeme que muchos de por aquí suspiraron en alivio y admiraron tu proeza. Sin embargo a mí no me sorprendió tanto —confesó—, detecté lo ambiciosa que eras desde el primer momento.

— Sí, lo admito. Pero creo que es muy pronto para tirar la toalla.

— Le has de gustar mucho al payasito, ¿no? —rió entre dientes, acercando sus labios a la extremidad del recibiente.

La alienista enrojeció ligeramente.

— ¿Tú crees? —comenzó a reír divertida de la broma, o más bien sólo fingía para encubrir su verdadera reacción.

— Eso, o le gusta demasiado la terapia —mencionó sarcástica y enseguida tomó un sorbo—. No, y de hecho es enserio —aclaró al notar que su compañera no dejaba de reír—. Ha estado mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Crees que eso es normal?

Harleen detuvo su carcajada al momento de ver la seriedad de su colega.

— ¿No lo es? —preguntó ingenua.

— Debes tener cuidado. A estas alturas deberías estar conciente de muchas cosas sobre tu paciente, Harleen.

— No he investigado mucho al respecto —confesó.

— Y ese es el problema. Deja de ser una novata. Te lo advertí el día que llegaste, ¿no es así? Terminará devorándote si es que no lo ha hecho todavía —soltó un suspiro, aproximándose a ella—. Joker no ha durado jamás tanto tiempo aquí. No lo soporta. Ya has de saber que su hobby es Batman. Lo crucial en su vida es hacerle la vida imposible.

La rubia mostró asombro; desconocía sobre el tiempo que llevaba el Joker en el asilo. Pero sabía de su rivalidad con el caballero de la noche.

— Mira, aparte de que no te quitó el ojo de encima desde que llegaste, sigue aquí. Por lo que me has contado no hace ni el menor esfuerzo para deshacerte de ti, considerando que psicólogos realmente buenos han salido corriendo por temor a él. No tengo idea de qué les hacía, pero es tan traumático que ni vuelven a asomar la cabeza por el pasillo de su alcoba.

— Me parece difícil de creer —desvió la mirada con cierta tristeza—. No creo que él sea peligroso, es decir… siempre ha sido muy pacífico conmigo. Entre él y yo sólo hay vínculo de psicólogo-paciente, pero admito que le tomado cariño.

— ¡¿Cariño?! ¿Es broma, cierto? Te recuerdo que hablamos del Joker.

— Lo sé, lo sé —sonrió ligeramente, inclinando la vista—. ¿Te he contado alguna vez, que me pide intercambiar roles? —rió—. Dice que ve demasiada intriga y cansancio en mis ojos, que le gustaría ahora ser él el que escuche mis problemas.

— ¿Y has accedido?

— Oh, por supuesto que no; me parece tan poco profesional. Pero, yo no veo a J. como alguien peligroso, es simplemente como un niño que intenta hacer reír a las personas con sus travesuras. Quizás se trata sólo de un estancamiento psicológico de su traumática niñez —su rostro se apagó. Realmente entristecía ante las, posiblemente falsas historias desgarradoras de cuando era pequeño—. Además, su sentido del humor varía demasiado: puede llegar a ser agraviante y otras veces inocuo.

— No me digas que te da gracia lo que dice.

— El problema está en la persona que no entienda la broma. En lo personal, a mí me hace reír bastante. No tiene nada de malo reír un poco de vez en cuando.

— Él ríe todo el tiempo, y sin motivos —se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba violentamente el rostro a un costado. No comentó nada, pero le parecía bastante preocupante el hecho de que Harleen defendiera tanto los actos criminales de su paciente.

La psiquiatra bermeja enfocó su mirada al vacío, entrecerrando los párpados con calma. Mostró aspaviento de nostalgia tras su sonrisa.

— Sí… Todos lo ven riendo —murmuró para sí misma. Harleen lo veía diferente.

— Vamos, mejor vete a dormir. Es tarde. Además ni deberías estar por aquí. Tu madre murió apenas hace tres días y te ofrecieron dos semanas de descanso, y mírate, asistiendo a la hora que te toca con ese bufón. No entiendo el porqué puedes dejar de atender a tus otros pacientes pero haces lo posible para estar a tiempo y atenderlo sólo a él —refunfuñó. Y en un corto periodo de silencio, se arrepintió de haber sido tan directa.

— No quiero dejarlo… él me necesita. Además de que se enfadó conmigo por llegar tarde —bajó el rostro. Ignoró el dato de su madre completamente, no quería hablar al respecto—. Me siento mal por haberle hablado de esa forma y haberme ido antes de que la sesión terminara —suspiró—. Tendré que recompensarle de alguna manera.

— ¿Y por qué? Me has dicho que es tolerante a tu lado.

— De cualquier manera, es mi paciente y no tengo derecho a hablarle tan bruscamente —se levantó de la silla, palmeando el hombro de su superior—. Gracias por preocuparte. Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Joan torció una ceja en desconformidad y duda, pero terminó por sonreírle forzosamente sin dejar de arrugar su ceño.

— Oye… —detuvo con la voz a Harleen en medio de los pasillos vacíos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —se detuvo, virando el rostro para mirarle.

— No me hagas mucho caso, pero… —se mostró nerviosa, mas no le impidió el continuar—. Hace unos días, puedo jurar que vi al Joker vagando por el pasillo de tu oficina.

Harleen quedó atónita.

—…No hagas bromas de ese tipo, Joan. Es imposible.

— Ya te dije que no me hagas mucho caso si quieres, pero estoy segura. Ya te lo había dicho: el Joker jamás ha durado tanto encerrado aquí, siempre encuentra la forma de huir… pero esta vez, con cautela sale y regresa, ¿te parece mucha coincidencia que pase por donde está tu oficina?

La garganta se le cerró y su corazón aceleró.

Su compañera llevaba años trabajando allí, ¿sería correcto desconfiar de sus palabras? Bueno, pero Harleen jamás dijo no creerle.

—…Tendré cuidado —intentó dedicarle una sonrisa para que su colega se tranquilizara. Sabía cuidarse sola, y Joan lo sabía.

Acelerada llegó a su oficina, cerrando bruscamente la puerta. Con agilidad se apalancó en su escritorio. Intentando regularizar su respiración. Tragó saliva y exhaló.

— Casi te descubren… debes tener más cuidado, J. —murmuró. Poco después elevó el rostro, percatándose de que nuevamente otro jarrón de plástico transparente con una rosa dentro adornaba su escribanía. Sonrió tomando la nota.

"Espero no estés muy molesta."  
-J

La joven bermeja ajustó sus oscuros y redondos anteojos mientras emitía una suave y dulce risa. Le hacía realmente feliz recibir ese tipo de detalles por parte del Joker. Desde que la vio por primera vez, recibía frecuentemente ese tipo de presentes con un mensaje incluido. (2)

Ya un poco menos exaltada, se aproximó a su cómodo asiento tarareando una balada. Tomó la rosa del jarrón y la olfateó complacida. Soltó un profundo y enigmático suspiro hasta que sus pulmones pudieron haber quedado vacíos. No importaba lo que pasara, simplemente no podía eliminar esa enorme sonrisa de sus enormes y carnosos labios rojizos.

Sacó su bolígrafo del bolsillo comenzando a escribir en una hoja de máquina; algo ya perteneciente de su rutina diaria desde que conoció al esquizofrénico y psicópata bufón de Gotham.

_« Carta #26. –Miércoles 4 de Enero-_

_Deben ser tus profundos ojos que me arrastran cada vez que te miro, no me dejo de sentir conmovida; toda una ráfaga de sentimientos herméticos, negándose a ser absueltos. O quizás tu insolencia que me parece tan divertida. Desde que te conocí, entendí que no debería privarme de la diversión, fuese la que fuese, y la atracción que experimento es completamente ortodoxa viniendo de un hombre que pudo hacerme reír de nuevo._

_El acercamiento a ti fue sólo interés egoísta de mi parte; quería exprimir los misterios de aquellas psicópatas mentes laberínticas más que ayudar a mis pacientes. Mostraste interés primero, y yo intentaba ignorarte hasta ciertos puntos. De alguna u otra forma lograste persuadirme captando de inmediato mi ávida codicia. Fueron aproximadamente tres meses de súplicas para lograr una sesión y el progreso lo hiciste realmente sencillo, lo más seguro es que no me hablaras con toda sinceridad. Ahora, que te he tratado más de cinco meses… ha sucedido tan rápido, que ni siquiera me di cuenta y hasta la fecha sigo negándolo._

_Y ahora, creyendo que la telaraña la estaba tejiendo yo, terminé siendo la mariposa atrapada entre tu red. »_

**El personaje de Joan Leland es perteneciente del cómic y la serie animada "BATMAN" no lo inventé yo. El dato de Harvard, y la amistosa relación que tiene con Harleen, ésa sí fue idea mía. La verdad jamás se vio mucho acercamiento entre Harleen y Joan, sólo que parecía preocuparse con ella, puesto que en el cómic "MAD LOVE" se aprecia al final que la doctora le da un ligero regaño y en parte se burla de ella por haber confiado en el Joker. También en la serie animada se ve que la ayuda en su tratamiento psiquiátrico para poder salir de Arkham. La Dra. Leland sí era superior de Harleen, y claro, se puede ver el empeño que da a su trabajo, es por eso que la describí como una amante a su profesión (no estoy segura si sea cierto) ¡Ah! También es cierto sobre el poderoso olfato de Joan; en el cómic y serie le hace un comentario a Harleen cuando recién ingresa al asilo, desenmascarándola, dándose cuenta de sus "verdaderas intenciones". **

**Los pequeños presentes que recibe Harleen, son verdaderos. A excepción que tanto en el cómic y serie animada, parece que sólo recibió una sola vez la rosa y la nota, en donde Joker le propone ir a visitarlo alguna vez. Desde ahí, comienza el interés de Harleen por tratarlo. Yo manejé a Harleen un poco más "difícil" (lol) ignorando a Joker desde principio, así que, se me hizo más interesante hacer que él le dejara esos pequeños detalles de manera frecuente.**


End file.
